roguetrader_sbgfandomcom-20200215-history
4 The Heathen Trail
Zayth Es ist eine sehr kurze Reise von Quppa Psi ins System von Zayth. Der Lord-Captain trainiert ein wenig mit Kay und lässt sich vom Seneschall die wenigen Informationen, die über Zayth im Librarium zu finden sind mitteilen: “Zayth gehört zu den so genannten ‘Heidnischen Sternen’. Dieser Planet ist die erste dieser Welten, die von imperialen Kolonisten besiedelt wurde und mithin eine der frühen Kolonien in der ‘Ausdehnung’. Zayth gilt als ‘Kriegswelt’, da sich die Kolonisten dort seit Jahrtausenden in ständigem Kriegszustand miteinander befinden. Fast die Gesamtheit der Bevölkerung von Zayth lebt in ‘Landschiffen’, die den Hügelstädten der Schwarmwelten ähneln, aber auch für die andauernden kriegerischen Aktionen aufs beste gerüstet sind.” Kay kümmert sich auch ums Training seiner Spezialtruppen. Black hat öfters Dienst auf der Brücke und gibt sich in seiner Freizeit seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen hin. Tionaca sucht zuerst nach speziellen Uniformen und betreibt dann eifrige Nachforschungen im Librarium. Cero ist zumeist bei seinem geliebten Core Cogitator und streichelt die Seele der Domina. Nach zweieinhalb Tagen tritt man aus dem Warp aus und macht sich auf eine kurze Reise vom Sprungknoten zum Kriegsplaneten. Ankunft beim Kriegsplaneten Im Orbit angekommen sieht man auf den Sensoren, dass die Oberfläche des Planeten zum größten Teils aus Sand, Staub und Asche besteht. 20 bis 30 Landschiffe sowie einige Ruinen von Städten sind ebenfalls zu erkennen. Tionaca kann sogleich psychische Aktivität in einem sehr eingegrenzten Gebiet auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ausmachen. Gemeinsam mit der Sensormannschaft werden Landekoordinaten bestimmt. Der psychisch aktive Ort muss sich in oder knapp neben dem Ende einer Schlucht befinden. Auch Cero weiß um einiges mehr von Zayth als im Librarium zu finden ist, denn unter den Adeptus Mechanicus ist bekannt, dass die Macro-Kanonen der Landschiffe kleine technologische Wunder sind. Außerdem gibt es auch Gerüchte über noch mehr interessante Tech-Schätze, die sich auf den fahrenden Festungen befinden sollen. Aufgrund der Erfahrungen die der Adeptus Mechanicus bislang gemacht hat, geht er davon aus, dass die Zaythianer imperialem Besuch nicht grundsätzlich feindlich gegenüber stehen. Auch Black und Kay, die sich in Kriegsgeschichte auskennen, können sowohl bestätigen, dass die Zaythschen Makro-Kanonen einen legendären Ruf genießen, als auch bekräftigen, dass die Landschiffe formidable Gegner für die Domina wären, zumal sie nicht nur gut bewaffnet, sondern mit mehreren Void-Schilden und einer starken Panzerung auch nicht leicht “anzukratzen” sind. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt, die zwei Landschiffe, die sich in relativer Nähe zu den berechneten Landekoordinaten befinden, über Funk zu kontaktieren, um nachzufragen, ob ein Geschützkutter der Domina unbehelligt landen darf, so dass in der Schlucht die Knochen des Hl. Ambrosius ausgegraben werden können. Die Unzerstörbare meldet sich über Audio und erklärt sich, dass nichts dagegen einzuwenden ist, dass die Leute von der Domina aber aufpassen sollen, dass sie nicht in Auseinandersetzungen geraten. Die Ehrbare sendet eine kurze Textbotschaft ähnlichen Inhalts. Daraufhin meldet sich die Unzerstörbare abermals: Ein so genannter “Weiser Taktiker” lädt den Lord-Captain auf das Landschiff ein; er solle doch kommen, nachdem er mit seinen Ausgrabungen fertig ist. Daraufhin gibt Falkhomme den Befehl, einen Geschützkutter klar zu machen. Black, Kay, Tionaca, Cero sowie eine von Kay handverlesene Truppe der Spezialeinheiten werden auf Zayth hinunter fliegen. Kletterpartien Im Flug über der Schlucht sieht Black, dass eine Landung darin unmöglich ist, da der gesamte Boden mit großen Felsen übersät ist. Doch er findet einen guten Landeplatz direkt daneben. Die Offiziere steigen aus, und nach einigen Minuten des Suchens finden Cero und der Captain eine Stelle, die sich zum Hinabklettern gut zu eignen scheint. Kay befestigt sein Seil an einem Felsen und klettert rasch die etwa 70m hinab. Die meisten anderen tun sich um einiges schwerer, kommen aber doch nach wenigen Minuten keuchend am Talboden an. Falkhomme befiehlt, Richtung Schluchtende zu marschieren. Man geht an großen Felsen und riesigen Skeletten vorbei, kann aber sonst nichts Besonderes oder gar Verdächtiges erkennen. Nach einer halben Stunde gelangt man zum Ende der Schlucht und sieht einen größeren Felsen aufragen, der ausgehöhlt, aber Richtung schluchtauswärts offen ist. Tionaca kann erkennen, dass dies der psychisch aktive Ort sein muss. Da erhält sie eine astropathische Botschaft vom Seneschall, dass ein größerer Sturm ins Landegebiet zieht und die Sensoren das Gebiet daher bald nicht mehr erfassen können werden. Sie übermittelt dies dem Lord-Captain. Man begibt sich näher zum Felsen hin und sieht schließlich dass sich darin eine Geistknochen-Struktur ähnlich dem auf La Perle d’Auguste zerstörten Tempel befindet, doch bedeutend kleiner und nur etwa 20m hoch. Kay klettert sofort hinauf und findet dort eine Sternenkarte, welche er sogleich zu fotografieren beginnt. Er sendet die Fotos zu Black hinunter, welcher der Meinung ist, das sei nun genug und man könne auch diesen Tempel nun zerstören. Leider wurden die dazu nötigen atomaren Sprengköpfe auf der Domina zurückgelassen. In diesem Moment pfeifen zwei Energiegeschosse an den Köpfen des Captains und der Astropathin vorbei. Die Offiziere haben keine Ahnung, von wo aus auf sie geschossen wird. Gleich daraufhin fallen weitere Schüsse, von denen einer den Lord-Captain leicht verletzt. Black läuft auf ihn zu und zerrt ihn aus dem Gefahrenbereich hinter den Tempel. Tionaca kann nun erkennen, dass die Schüsse von einem Felsen oben am Rand der Schlucht kommen – etwa 90m über den Offizieren und ca. 170m entfernt. Dann flüchtet sie sogleich hinter einen Felsen und überträgt das Bild von den Schützen in die Köpfe aller Anwesenden. Daraufhin beginnen Cero, Kay und seine Leute sofort mit dem Beschuss. Kay zerstört ein gutes Stück des Felsens, und Cero kann mit einem exzellenten Schuss das feindliche Feuer etwas beruhigen. Tionaca bemerkt inzwischen besondere Warp-Aktivität am Tempel, welche über das übliche niedere Bewusstsein der Geistknochen hinaus geht. Nach weiteren Beschuss durch Kay wird es still … und man hört ein dumpfes Grollen, welches rasch lauter wird. Bald wächst der Lärm zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Brummen und Rauschen an und ein Schatten beginnt die Schlucht ins Dunkel zu senken. Staub, Sand und größere Steine beginnen, die Felswänder herabzurieseln und -fallen. Der Lord-Captain sieht eine Stelle, an der man relativ rasch aus der Schlucht hinausklettern könnte und befiehlt einen raschen Abzug. Ein Teil der Offiziere und Truppen gelangt wirklich schnell oben an, doch löst sich dabei am Schluchtrand eine Steinlawine, die 90m hinunterdonnert. Bis auf Cero können sich alle in Sicherheit begeben, doch der Tech-Priester wird auf den Schluchtboden zurückgeschleudert und kann nur mühsam und nach mehreren Anläufen endlich zu seinen Gefährten aufschließen. Im Krieg Während der Kletteraktion hat sich ein riesiges künstliches Objekt über die Schlucht geschoben und scheint hier nun zu “parken”. Der Lärm ist nach wie vor unerträglich. Da sich zwischen dem Planetenboden und dem Chassis des “Fahrzeugs” ca. 5m Abstand ist, sieht man in etwa 50m Entfernung den beginnenden Sturm zu toben, von dem der Seneschall gesprochen hat. Außerdem hört man nun zusätzlich schweres Geschützfeuer und sieht in einiger Entfernung auch Granaten einschlagen. Black drängt, denn er will unbedingt zum Geschützkutter zurück und läuft dabei fast unter eine der heißes Gas auslassenden riesigen Düsen. Doch der Lord-Captain bewahrt einen kühlen Kopf. Es gibt einen Weg hinaus – in den Sturm, in den Granatenhagel. Schnell macht man sich auf den Weg und läuft ungefähr in Richtung Geschützkutter. Die Sicht ist schlecht und die Granaten sind gefährlich: Einige von Kays Männern werden durch eine Druckwelle einer Granate niedergestreckt. Man sieht in ca. 150m Entfernung ein Wrack eines etwa 30m langen Schiffs und läuft dorthin, da man meint, dort Schutz vom andauernden Granatenfeuer zu finden. Der Sturm tobt, die Kanonen donnern, die Granaten pfeifen und schlagen ein. Am Wrack angekommen findet man eine Tür. Cero versucht sofort, den Sicherheitsmechanismus der Tür auszuschalten, erkennt aber schnell, dass die Tür gar nicht verriegelt ist, da die Sicherheitssysteme des Schiffs ausgefallen sind, sondern (wohl aufgrund des Absturzes bzw. der Notlandungen des Schiffes) verklemmt ist. Kay macht sich daran, das Problem mit Körperkraft zu lösen, doch vermag er vorerst nicht, die Türe auch nur einen Spalt zu öffnen. Tionaca wird nervös und versucht zwei mal die Türe “aufzuschießen”, was Black jeweils knapp verhindern kann.Weitere Granaten schlagen ein. Schließlich hilft der Lord-Captain mit, und alleine seine Nähe zur Tür scheint Kay genügend Stärke zu verleihen, um mit zwei kräftigen Rucken die Tür endlich öffnen zu können. Schnell drängt man unter weiterem Granatenfeuer ins Innere und befindet sich in einem Laderaum, in dem offensichtlich vor längerer Zeit ein Feuer gewütet hat. Black ist der Schnellste und findet über verkohlte Leichen (wohl imperialer Herkunft) steigend zwei Räume weiter die Pilotenkanzel, in der ebenfalls einige Leichen zu finden sind, unter denen sich auch die eines Tech-Priesters befindet. Sie sitzt an der Kommunikationskonsole, eine ihrer Hände mit dem Kopf verschmolzen. Black wirft den Leichnam von seinen Sitz, und als dieser am Boden aufprallt, löst sich ein Datenkristall vom Kopf und fliegt durch den Raum. Inzwischen sind auch die anderen Offiziere in der Kanzel angekommen und Black berichtet. Daraufhin hebt Cero den Datenkristall auf, steckt ihn in eine seiner Schnittstellen und findet darin u.a. eine unverschlüsselte Nachricht vor. Er liest sie dem Lord-Captain vor. ++An: Gelph Landuss++ ++Von: UNGENANNT++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, 019.816.M41++ ++Übertragung: Unidad Gómez, Chormeisterin, Licht der Wahrheit++ Befehle gemäß Protokoll Delta 9: Reise nach Zayth auf der Licht der Wahrheit. Weiter mit der Barge. Verwendung von Code k98, um die angehängte Datei “X2v.amd” zu öffnen und dadurch Kontakt mit X2v auf der Unzerstörbaren aufzunehmen. Weiteres Vorgehen wie besprochen. Es ist von größter Bedeutung, dass Ihr ausschließlich mit X2v und den so genannten “Kanonenmeistern” in Verbindung tretet. Unter gar keinen Umständen darf mit der Gruppe, die als “Weise Taktiker” bekannt sind, Kontakt aufgenommen werden. Frühere Operationen unserer Gruppe hatten zur Folge, dass unser gegenwärtiger Status mit den Weisen Taktikern jede Verhandlung verbietet, so dass wir nun direkten, geheimen Kontakt mit den Kanonenmeistern suchen müssen. Weiters habt Ihr herauszufinden, welche technologischen Wunder sich nun tatsächlich in den Händen der Zaythianer befinden. Jedes Detail ist wichtig. Insbesondere müsst Ihr feststellen, ob die Macrokanonen ihrer Landschiffe ihrem Ruf gerecht werden; seht Euch dabei vor allem auch die Ladesysteme an. Dabei wird man von Euch höchstwahrscheinlich verlangen, dass Ihr auch einige unserer technologischen “Schätze” anbietet, die allenfalls zum Tausch dienen könnten die angehängte Dateien “angebote.amd” und “techspec.ams”. Denkt daran, dass die Zaythianer sehr interessiert an Pyrum-Transmissions-Technologie sind, mit Hilfe derer vielleicht Melta-Waffensysteme konstruiert werden können, die groß genug sind, um ihnen zur Verteidigung ihrer Landschiffe zu dienen. Bedenkt jedoch: Wir gehen davon aus, dass Melta-Waffensysteme letztlich zur Vernichtung aller Technologien auf Zayth führen würden - die für uns ja so bedeutend sein könnten. Daher dürft Ihr den Zaythianern keinesfalls Melta-Waffen oder andere Melta-Geräte anbieten (oder diese auch nur mit Euch führen, wenn Ihr mit ihnen in Kontakt tretet). Sobald Kontakt mit X2v aufgenommen wurde, müsst Ihr alles im Rahmen Eurer Möglichkeiten tun, um möglichst genaue Informationen über die Cogitator-Systeme (insbesondere deren Benutzerschnittstellen) der Landschiffe sowie deren Antriebseinheiten herauszufinden. Frühere Erkundungen haben gezeigt, dass diese Informationen von häretischen Elementen eines Pseudo-Tech-Ordens eifrig bewacht werden. Ein Hinweis: Nach einer bewaffneten Revolte durch die Kanonenmeister könnte ein Regime auf dem Landschiff etabliert werden, das unseren Zielen eher gewogen ist. X2v könnte benutzt werden, um die Taktiker zu entmachten und die Häretiker “gefügig” zu machen. Seid schließlich informiert, dass die Gegner in unserem Orden schon jetzt begonnen haben, gegen uns vorzugehen. Sollten die Meister der Lathes von unserem Vorgehen erfahren, ist unsere ganze Gruppe bedroht und selbst unsere Leben sind dann in höchster Gefahr. Kurz darauf hört man Schritte und Rufe von außerhalb des Wracks. Kays Offiziere berichten, dass etwa 50 bis 60 Soldaten auf das Wrack zukommen. Der Lord-Captain befiehlt, dass vorerst keine aggressiven Handlungen gesetzt werden. Etwa 30 Soldaten stürmen ins Wrack herein. Ein Leutnant kommt mit zwei seiner Leute in die Kanzel, sieht sich die Offiziere der Domina genauer an, erkennt dann den Lord-Captain als solchen und spricht: “Sir! … Sie sind hier nicht sicher, Sir! Bitte folgen Sie meine Leuten, Sir, und wir werden Sie und Ihre Offiziere in Sicherheit bringen, Sir!” Er winkt, und zwölf seiner Soldaten kommt heran, um Falkhomme und seine Leute aus dem Wrack zu geleiten. Draußen steht ein Truppentransporter bereit, in den alle einsteigen. Die Ladetür wird geschlossen und der Wagen setzt sich in Bewegung. Ankunft auf der Unzerstörbaren Nach wenigen Minuten Fahrt bleibt der Transporter stehen, die Ladewand öffnet sich, und man findet sich in einer riesigen Halle mit militärischem Gerät wieder, in der geschäftiges Treiben herrscht. Der Lord-Captain und seine Leute werden von einem Unteroffizier empfangen, der sie mehrere hundert Meter weit zu einem Tor, welches aus der Halle führt, geleitet. Dort werden sie von einem Leutnant begrüßt, der sie mit einem kleinen Trupp an Sicherheitspersonal zu einem großen Lift führt, mit dem es erst einmal nur fünfzig Stockwerke nach oben geht. Man befindet sich offensichtlich in einem Handelsbezirk. Es sind jedoch auch viele Soldaten zu sehen. Man geht zu Fuß zu einem weiteren Lift, und weiter geht es nach oben. Nach einigen hundert Stockwerken öffnet sich die Lifttür, und die Unteroffiziere und Chargen werden in ihre Quartiere gebeten. Der Captain lässt dies zu. Die Offiziere fahren mit ihrer Begleitung weiter bis zum 1.737. Stock und werden dort in einen größeren Konferenzraum geführt, in dem sich noch niemand befindet. Sie setzen sich an den Konferenztisch und können den Blick auf den Zaythschen Himmel durch die großen Vista-Panele genießen. Tionaca hat mittlerweile eine astropathische Botschaft erhalten, welche sie dem Captain übermittelt: ++An: Lord-Captain Falkhomme++ ++Von: Cmd Augustus Gluck++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, 468.816.M41++ Es ist größte Vorsicht geboten: Der Sturm tobt nun direkt über dem Landegebiet. Die zwei Landschiffe, mit denen Kontakt aufgenommen wurde, sind im Sturm verschwunden und nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Hochachtungsvoll, Gluck Die Weisen Taktiker Nach einigen Minuten betreten drei dezent, aber gut gekleidete Herren den Konferenzraum, offensichtlich handelt es sich um hohe Offiziere. Sie entschuldigen sich zuerst, dass sie den Lord-Captain haben warten lassen. Sodann lassen sie wissen, dass es ihrem Vorsitzenden, Seniortaktiker Graves sehr leid tut, den Captain nicht sogleich persönlich willkommen heißen zu können. Doch sei er leider derzeit unabkömmlich – wegen des Gefechts, welches draußen andauere. Man bittet um Verständnis. Er werde den Lord-Captain und seine Offiziere jedoch gerne in etwa fünf Stunden zu einem späten Souper empfangen. Mittlerweile können sich Captain Falkhomme und seine Offiziere gerne am gesamten Landschiff umsehen. Die Taktiker stellen ihnen auch gerne Begleiter als Reiseführer zur Seite. Alleine der Tech-Priester – und dabei zeigt man auf Cero, an dessen Brust das Siegel des Adeptus Mechanicus deutlich zu erkennen ist – dürfe sich nur im Bereich der Gästequartiere aufhalten. Offensichtlich ist man also ehrlich erfreut, einen Rogue Trader auf der Unzerstörbaren willkommen heißen zu dürfen, doch Tech-Priester dürften nicht das volle Vertrauen der Taktiker genießen. Auf des Lord-Captains Nachfrage hin weiß man außerdem zu beruhigen: Der Geschützkutter wird von Soldaten der Unzerstörbaren bewacht. Anschließend wird man zu den Gästegemächern geleitet, wo man sich des Staubes Zayths entledigt. Im Anschluss daran ruft man Führer, um unter deren kundigen Führung allerlei Einkäufe auf dem riesigen Landschiff zu tätigen. Vor allem Kay und Black sind im Kaufrausch. Nur Cero darf keinen Ausflug machen und muss seine Tätigkeiten daher auf den Gästetrakt beschränken. An der Konsole in seinem Gemach kann er so einiges über die Unzerstörbare herausfinden. Der Versuchung, seine speziellen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, um noch interessantere, nicht öffentlich zugängliche Informationen zu erhalten, kann er eingedenk eines allfälligen entdeckt Werdens sowie der mahnenden Worte des Lord-Captains widerstehen. Nach dem zum Teil recht erfolgreichen Einkaufsbummel trifft man sich zu einer Besprechung, und Tionaca kann dem Captain eine weitere astropathische Botschaft von der Domina übermitteln: ++An: Lord-Captain Falkhomme++ ++Von: Cmd Françoise Luxburg++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, 468.816.M41++ (1) War eine Sternenkarte zu finden? Falls dem so ist, bitte ich um baldigste Übertragung der Aufnahmen, damit ich mit der Auswertung beginnen kann. (2) Konnte die Astropathin den Nexus bereits lesen? Sie hat ja schon mit ihrer raschen Ortung des Warpknotens gezeigt, dass sie ihn zumindest wahrnehmen kann, aber vielleicht ist sie als “Laune des Universums” mit einer genaueren Überprüfung überfordert. Falls sie erfolgreich gewesen sein sollte, empfehle ich, sie schleunigst in meine Quelle zu entsenden, so dass ich die Daten extrahieren kann. Wie bereits angedeutet, könnte dies noch wichtiger sein als die Karten. FGG F Seniortaktiker Graves Kurz darauf werden Captain Falkhomme und seine Offiziere (einschließlich Cero) zum Speisesaal der Taktiker geleitet. Dort heißen sie Seniortaktiker Graves und einige weitere der Weisen Taktiker willkommen, und ein köstliches Mahl wird in mehreren Gängen aufgetischt. Im Gespräch zwischen Falkhomme und Graves stellt sich heraus, dass letzterer ernsthaft an geschäftlichen Beziehungen mit dem Rogue Trader interessiert ist. Er bietet dem Lord-Captain an, so lange es ihm beliebt, mit seinen Offizieren an Bord seines Landschiffes zu bleiben. Nur der Tech-Priester dürfe sich eben nicht frei bewegen, da die Unzerstörbare in den letzten Monaten einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit Mitgliedern des Adeptus Mechanicus hatte – und sie wollten daher nichts riskieren. Falkhomme zeigt Verständnis und zeigt sich ebenfalls an der Einrichtung geschäftlicher Beziehungen interessiert. Da die Offiziere der Domina auch Interesse an den kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zeigen, erfahren sie, dass die Unzerstörbare ins Territorium der Ehrbaren eindringen musste, um ein Wrack zu bergen, nach dem schon länger gesucht wurde – eben jenes Wrack, in dem der Lord-Captain und seine Leute Zuflucht gesucht haben. Auch dabei ging es um die leidige Sache mit dem Adeptus Mechanicus. Graves lädt den Lord-Captain und Black ein, die Brücke zu besichtigen. Morgen wird er den Offizieren auch gerne die viel gerühmten Makrokanonen zeigen, was nicht nur den Captain, sondern insbesondere auch Kay interessiert. Die Brücke unterscheidet sich von der eines üblichen imperialen Schiffs. Zum einen ist sie sehr groß; was aber wirklich auffällig ist, ist die Tatsache, dass die meisten Brückenoffiziere fest mit ihren Konsolen verbunden sind. Offensichtlich verfügt man auf Zayth über eine recht spezielle Schnittstellen- und Steuerungstechnologie. Auch die Piloten sind fest mit dem Steuer des Landschiffs verbunden, was Black doch recht verwundert. Im Anschluss an die Brückenbesichtigung begibt man sich erschöpft zu Bett. Zuvor jedoch erhält der Captain jedoch noch eine astropathische Botschaft von Tionaca: ++An: Lord-Captain Falkhomme++ ++Von: Cmd Augustus Gluck++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, 468.816.M41++ Ein Eldar-Schiff wurde gerade für eine Minute sichtbar, ging aber dann sofort wieder in den Tarnmodus. Alarmstufe 3. Hochachtungsvoll, Gluck Die Makrokanonen von Zayth Nach einem ausgiebigen und die Gaumen recht ansprechenden Frühstück wird man zu einer der Ebenen mit den Makrokanonen geleitet. In den riesigen Hallen kann man sie nun endlich betrachten: die legendären Kanonen von Zayth. Was sogleich auffällt, ist dass kaum Personal zu sehen ist, was wohl auf den hohen Grad der Automatisierung zurückzuführen ist. Dementsprechend sieht auch die (in den Details) gut verborgene technische Ausrüstung der Kanonen aus. Die Kanonen schweigen jetzt, da das Gefecht schon in der Nacht zu Ende ging und die Unzerstörbare sich bereits wieder aus dem Territorium der Ehrbaren zurückgezogen hat. Auf Nachfrage hin übergibt man dem Captain und Kay gerne Informationen mit den grundlegenden technischen Spezifikationen der Kanonen. Kay fällt dabei zuerst auf, dass die Kanonen einen höheren Energiebedarf haben, was angesichts der Automatisierung jedoch nicht verwunderlich ist. Als er die Spezifikationen jedoch genauer durchsieht, bemerkt er zwei Besonderheiten: Zum einen lassen sich die Kanonen viel genauer ausrichten als die im Imperium üblichen, was zur Folge hat, dass kritische Komponenten feindlicher Schiffe um einiges genauer ins Ziel genommen werden können; und zum anderen haben die Zaythschen Kanonen eine etwa doppelt so hohe Feuerrate, was selbstverständlich wiederum dem hohen Standard der Automatisierung zuzuschreiben sein dürfte. Wie gerne würde Kay doch die Standardkanonen auf der Domina durch solche Schätzchen ersetzen. Sobald der Captain davon in Kenntnis gesetzt ist, fragt er Graves, ob einige dieser Kanonen denn zu erwerben sind. Graves zeigt sich grundsätzlich bereit zu handeln und informiert Falkhomme über die Waren, die auf der Unzerstörbaren benötigt würden: Nahrungsmittel, Adamantium und Ceramit-Legierungen, Promethium-Treibstoff sowie auch Servitoren, die derzeit an Bord Mangelware seien, da man mit der Produktion nicht nachkomme. Der Captain verspricht kleinere Lieferungen sogleich, weitere angemessene Transporte werden in den nächsten Monaten nachkommen. Die Transportbarge der Domina soll die (zerlegten) Kanonen von der Unzerstörbaren abholen. Nach der Führung bespricht sich der Captain wieder mit seinen Offizieren. Man kommt zu dem Entschluss, Graves und seine Taktiker über die Verschwörung des Baddor Hovic zu informieren – des Empfängers des Briefes X2v.amd, den Gelph Landuss überbringen sollte. Sodann soll der Geschützkutter die Mannschaftsmitglieder der Domina von der Unzerstörbaren abholen, um abermals zur Schlucht zu fliegen, um dort vielleicht doch noch die Knochen des Hl. Ambrosius zu finden. Der Captain hat nämlich zuvor Tionaca gefragt, ob sie beim Eldartempel etwas besonderes entdeckt hätte, und sie nahm zwar eine Besonderheit (im Warp) wahr, doch konnte sie diese noch nicht genauer studieren, da ja die Ankunft der Unzerstörbaren eine sofortige Flucht nahelegte. So ist eine Rückkehr zur Schlucht unbedingt notwendig. Man informiert den Geschützkutter über die Kommunikationsgeräte der Unzerstörbaren und bittet um eine weitere Unterredung mit Graves und den Weisen Taktikern. Dort berichtet der Lord-Captain über die Verbindungen zwischen Oberkanonenmeister Baddor Hovic und einer Splittergruppe des Adeptus Mechanicus und übermittelt zum Beweis die entsprechenden (von Cero zuvor noch fachmännisch zurechtgestutzten) Dateien. Graves zieht sich daraufhin sofort zurück, um Wichtiges erledigen zu können. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt er zurück und bedankt sich bei Captain Falkhomme. Tatsächlich scheint es sich um eine Verschwörung einer Gruppe von Kanonenmeistern zu handeln, die vom Adeptus Mechanicus Technologie erwerben wollten. Der Rogue Trader denkt, dass jetzt ein günstiger Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, um die Handelsbeziehungen noch etwas auszudehnen. Er bedankt sich dafür, das ihm Zaythsche Makrokanonen überlassen werden und meint, dass es noch um vieles formidabler wäre, wenn er auch die Konstruktionspläne dazu erwerben könnte. Zur Überraschung des Captains und seiner Offiziere sorgt Graves sofort dafür, dass die Pläne zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Offensichtlich ist er sehr dankbar für die Hilfe bei der Aufdeckung der Verschwörung und hofft selbstverständlich auch, eine längerfristige Geschäftsbeziehung mit dem Haus Falkhomme aufbauen zu können. Man bespricht noch einige geschäftliche Details und trifft im Anschluss daran alle Vorbereitung zum Aufbruch. Der Geschützkutter ist mittlerweile in einem Hangar der Unzerstörbaren angekommen. Falkhomme und seine Leute (einschließlich der Unteroffiziere und Chargen) treffen einander einige hundert Stockwerke höher in besagtem Hangar, wo die Einkäufe bereits in den Geschützkutter verladen wurden. Man nimmt im Kutter Platz, Black setzt sich ans Steuer, hebt ab und rast im Sturzflug etwa 8 km zur Planetenoberfläche hinab. Tionaca liest den Nexus Black fliegt knapp über dem Boden, um so den Sensoren allfällig in der Nähe lauernder Feinde zu entgehen. Nach wenigen Minuten fliegt er in die Schlucht ein und mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf das Schluchtende zu, so dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als kurz vor dem Aufprall den Geschützkutter steil nach oben zu ziehen. Auf mahnende und beruhigende Worte des Captains hin werden zuerst auf beiden Seiten der Schlucht Außenteams abgesetzt, und sodann beschließt man, den Kutter über dem Tempel schweben zu lassen, um Tionaca an Kays Seil zum Eldartempel hinab zu lassen. Nach ein paar kleineren Repositionierungen klappt dies recht gut, Tionaca stellt sich auf den durch Steinlawinen verschütteten Tempel und kann einen kleinen Teil seiner Oberfläche wahrnehmen. Mittlerweile kann man erkennen, wie sich aus dem Gebiet der Ehrbaren eine große Staubwolke zu nähern beginnt. Tionaca muss so nahe wie möglich an den Tempel, um dort den Nexus genau wahrnehmen und “lesen” zu können. Schließlich findet sie mit Blacks und Kays Hilfe eine gute Stelle und beginnt ihre Arbeit. Sie bemerkt sogleich, dass hier viele komplexe Muster im Warp zu erkennen sind, dass sie aber auch große Schwierigkeiten hat, diese auch auseinander zuhalten und zu verstehen. So dauert es eine knappe halbe Stunde, in der die Staubwolke immer größer wird, bis Tionaca endlich davon überzeugt ist, dass sie alle Information aus dem Nexus gelesen hat. Erschöpft von den mentalen Anstrengungen wird sie zum Geschützkutter hinauf gezogen. Geschwind nimmt Black noch die Außenteams auf, die mittlerweile die Gegend erkundet haben und flugs geht es zurück zur Domina Invicta. Dort werden sie von Cdr Luxburg schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Tionaca wird sogleich in die Quelle der Navigatorin geführt, um dort in einem astropathischen Ritual ihre Informationen preiszugeben. Françoise ist zufrieden, sie weiß nun, dass der gesuchte Planet – die Schreckensperle bzw. Lilae Fionnadh – in der Ausdehnung liegt. Doch sie benötigt noch eine ganze Menge an weiteren Informationen, um die genauen Koordinaten herausfinden zu können. Und diese Informationen – so hofft Françoise – sind bei den anderen Nexus zu finden. Bald darauf kommt eine weitere astropathische Nachricht herein, welche dem Captain sogleich durch Tionaca übermittelt wird. Der Rogue Trader wirkt daraufhin nachdenklich und etwas besorgt. Black bemerkt dies und möchte wissen, was los ist. Doch der Lord-Captain meint nur: “Später, Black, später.” Abschied von Zayth Die Domina nimmt Abschied von Zayth und fliegt Richtung Sprungknoten und damit Abel Gerrit entgegen. Kurz nach der Abfahrt empfängt man eine Videobotschaft vom Kriegsplaneten. Man sieht einen stämmigen Mann in Uniform und Raumanzug, aber ohne Helm. Er scheint sich in einer Art Höhle zu befinden: : “Lord-Captain Falkhomme, hier spricht Senior-Kanonenmeister Baddor Hovic. Es ist sehr schade, dass wir keine Gelegenheit hatten, uns auf der Unzerstörbaren zu treffen. Dies wäre für alle sehr von Vorteil gewesen, für Euch, für meine kleine Gruppe, die wir nun das Schiff verlassen mussten, aber vor allem auch für die Unzerstörbare, die kaum mehr als zwei Generationen Lebenszeit vor sich hat. Ihre strukturelle Widerstandsfähigkeit ist bedenklich niedrig – glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche, denn unter meinen Leuten befinden sich entsprechende Experten. Aber die Taktiker ignorieren einfach die Realität. : Was haben sie Euch denn angeboten? Kanonen? Oder gar die Pläne dazu? Das ist sicher eine schöne Sache, aber wenn Ihr uns beigestanden wäret, hatten wir Euch noch ganz andere Schätze geben können. Wir haben gehört, dass ein Tech-Priester in Eurer Begleitung ist. Der kann Euch sicher mehr darüber erzählen. Die Taktiker sind so unvernünftig, die so genannten heiligen Geheimnisse des Maschinenordens aus irgendwelchen ‘spirituellen Erwägungen’ heraus zu schützen. : Wie auch immer – auch wenn wir es Euch zu verdanken haben, dass wir nun in dieser misslichen Lage sind, möchten wir Euch bitten, Eure Entscheidungen nochmals zu überdenken. Wir bitten Euch nicht um unserer Willen um Hilfe, sondern um dem Schiff eine große Zukunft zu ermöglichen. Mit Eurer Hilfe könnten wir die Taktiker entmachten, und Ihr könnt mir glauben: Es wird nicht zu Eurem Schaden sein. : Mit dieser Botschaft kommt auch eine Funkfrequenz und ein Code, über die Ihr uns erreichen könnt. Vielleicht seid Ihr ja noch im Orbit. Falls nicht: Wir wären auch erfreut, wenn Ihr demnächst zurückkehrt, um uns zu unterstützen. : Wir müssen jetzt rasch weiter. Der Gottkaiser möge Euch schützen.” Doch der Lord-Captain will sich in diese internen Zaythschen Angelegenheiten auf der Unzerstörbaren nicht einmischen, zumal er davon überzeugt ist, dass er mit den Vereinbarungen mit den Taktikern das Richtige getan hat und nun zu seinem Wort stehen muss und wird. Der Botschaft wird also keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Wenige Stunden darauf lädt der Captain zu einer Besprechung in den Konferenzraum 2. Dort wird nach Beratschlagung mit der Navigatorin Vaporius als das nächste Ziel Vaporius auserkoren. Außerdem informiert der Lord-Captain, dass er eine astropathische Botschaft von Mme. Charlabelle Maghelan erhalten hat: ++An: Lord-Captain Falkhomme++ ++Von: Cpt Charlabelle Maghelan++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, 469.816.M41++ Höchstgeschätzter Lord-Captain Falkhomme, Mein lieber & verehrter Victoare, Es betrübt mich zutiefst, dass ich Dich im System des Eldar-Planeten nicht länger sprechen oder gar persönlich treffen konnte. Aus diesem Grunde versuche ich, Dich auf gut Glück im Subsektor astrotelepathisch zu erreichen. Diese Botschaft geht in 13 Systeme, in der Hoffnung, dass das astropathische Relais der Domina Invicta in einem dieser Systeme zu finden ist. Ich setze diese ungewöhnliche Maßnahme, da ich Dir sehr wichtige Nachrichten zukommen lassen möchte. Ich habe Lord-Admiral Bastille VII., begleitet von einem kleinen Teil seiner Flotte, getroffen, und er hat mich mit aller Herzlichkeit auf seinem Flagschiff willkommen geheißen. Sein Chormeister hat mir auch geholfen, diese Nachricht abzusenden, da meiner dazu nicht imstande gewesen wäre. Wie Du als Vorstand eines Gründungshauses ja ohnehin weißt, hat das Haus Bastille schon 112.M37 die Mitgliedschaft der Confédération beantragt, und obschon bislang offensichtlich keine definitive Entscheidung vom Gründungsrat getroffen wurde, so kann man doch durchaus mit Recht behaupten, dass der Admiral unserer Organisation und somit unseren Anliegen sehr nahe steht. Er hat mir versichert, dass er uns in jeglicher Hinsicht unterstützen wird. Du hast mir ja auch in Footfall bereits berichtet, dass Du bei der nächsten Dekadenversammlung, 820.M41, darauf drängen wirst, dass das Haus Bastille noch dieses Jahrtausend als unterstützendes Mitglied in die Confédération Lorraine aufgenommen wird. Du wirst sogleich einsehen, dass Lord-Admiral Bastille VII. in höchstem Maße erfreut war, als ich ihm dies mitteilen durfte, dass aber auch ich –als Vertreterin eines Mitglieds der Confédération – Dein gutes und rechtes Vorgehen mit viel Freude (und auch Wohlwollen) zur Kenntnis nehme – auch wenn mir eine solche respektlose Bemerkung eigentlich nicht zusteht. Verzeih mir, dass ich unsere gute Beziehung so ausnütze. Nun haben wir selbstverständlich keinerlei Ahnung, wohin Du gefahren bist, und ich wusste bislang noch nicht einmal, wer Deine Begleiter eigentlich sind. Doch Lord-Admiral Bastille konnte mich in dieser Hinsicht zumindest teilweise aufklären: Es scheint, als ob Li Sun, Oberhaupt des Hauses Ma’Kao, mit Dir unterwegs ist. Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, so muss ich Dich aufs aller Deutlichste warnen: Dieser Frau ist nicht zu trauen! Du weißt ganz sicher noch nicht, dass sie eine leitende Funktion in der Allianz des Lindwurms innehat. Aber Du weißt, dass uns diese Allianz von Schurkenhäusern spätestens seit 812.M39 immer wieder große Probleme bereitet hat. Daher bin ich mir völlig sicher, dass Li Deine Vertrauensseligkeit und Dein Entgegenkommen nur ausnutzen will. Über kurz oder lang wird sie versuchen, Dich zu übervorteilen oder – der Gott-Kaiser bewahre! – gleich ganz auszuschalten. Und mit ihren Schiffen ist sie eindeutig im Vorteil und Dir um einiges überlegen – ohne dass ich dabei die Vorzüge Deiner Domina in irgendeiner Weise schmälern will. Doch ist Dein Haus ja auch ein Handelshaus, und es ist daher – genauso wie das meine – auf eine größere Auseinandersetzung oder sogar einen Krieg in keiner Weise vorbereitet! Bitte, mein lieber Victoare, pass gut auf Dich auf, und versuche, Dich so bald wie möglich aus der Umklammerung der Schlange Li zu befreien. Du weißt ohnehin, dass Dir meine Unterstützung als Mitglied der Confédération gewiss ist, dass ich aber militärisch nicht allzu viel anzubieten habe. Doch Lord-Admiral Bastille hat mir versichert, dass er das Haus Falkhomme, eines der Gründungshäuser der Confédération, mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln unterstützen wird – bedingungslos unterstützen wird, so seine Worte. Wenn irgend möglich, so gib uns doch alsbaldigst Bescheid, wo wir Dich finden können, auf dass wir Dir sogleich zu Hilfe eilen können. Kann Deine Astropathin Nachrichten in den Subsektor versenden? Der Lord-Admiral hat mir versichert, dass er mit seinem Flagschiff Colossus (einem Kreuzer der Mond-Klasse), seiner Feuersturm-Fregatte Irrgängerin, seinen vier Raidern sowie seinen zwei Transportschiffen nicht alleine bleiben wird! Es sind noch weitere leichte Kreuzer, Fregatten und Raider seiner Flotte in diesen Subsektor unterwegs, auf dass sie uns im Kampf gegen die Feinde der Confédération unterstützen. Beachte dies und freue Dich über so viel Hilfe von Freunden! Ich erwarte sehnlichst Deine Antwort. Fides, Gravitas, Gloria Deine Dich sehr schätzende & um Dich besorgte Charlabelle (RT adj., Haus Maghelan) Die Offiziere studieren und analysieren diese Botschaft eingehend. Dabei finden sie immer deutlichere Hinweise, dass Charlabelle in diesem Brief einiges zwischen den Zeilen mitteilt. Offensichtlich will sie Victoare vor Bastille warnen. Dies heißt aber auch, dass es um Charlabelle nicht zum allerbesten steht. Doch eine Rettungsaktion steht aus mehreren Gründen derzeit nicht zur Debatte. Nach Vaporius soll es gehen. Eine gute Wache später treffen sie auf Abel Gerrit, welcher hoch erfreut ist, Falkhomme und die Domina wieder zu sehen. Gemeinsam fährt man nun zum Sprungknoten des Systems. Der Captain der Domina lädt daraufhin Abel Gerrit sowie die hohen Offiziere beider Schiffe zu einem – nicht ganz so opulenten – Abendmahl ein. Dort wird auch Gerrit über die wichtigsten Aspekte des weiteren Vorgehens informiert. Nach wie vor hofft man, dass auch Lady Li über kurz oder lang wieder zu den Schiffen der Häuser Falkhomme und Arcadius stößt. Wenige Stunden darauf tritt ein weiteres Schiff ins System ein. Man kann es sogleich als die Irrgängerin – die Begleitfregatte von Bastilles Kreuzer Colossus – identifizieren. Die Fregatte ist jedoch allein – Alarmstufe 3. Kurz darauf empfängt die Domina eine Botschaft von der Irrgängerin: Die Domina möge sich ihr sogleich anschließen, auf dass ihr sicheres Geleit zu Lord-Captain Irenée Bastilles Flagschiff gewährt werden kann. Falkhomme ist empört und lehnt nicht-dankend ab. Daraufhin nimmt die Irrgängerin nichtsdestotrotz direkten Kurs auf die Domina – Alarmstufe 2. Eine ernsthafte Auseinandersetzung Nach einer knappen Stunde – nur wenige Stunden vom Sprungknoten entfernt – wird es immer deutlicher: Die Irrgängerin will von ihrem direkten Kurs auf die Domina nicht abweichen, ihre Lanze wird aufgeladen – Alarmstufe 1. Nach wenigen Minuten greift die Irrgängerin tatsächlich an – das kann doch wohl kein Versehen sein! Und tatsächlich: Bastilles Fregatte wagt einen Frontalangriff, der aber glücklicherweise misslingt. Doch die Irrgängerin setzt nach und setzt den Beschuss fort. Die Domina setzt sich zur Wehr und weiß zudem geschickt auszuweichen. Kaum bedarf sie dabei Blacks Unterstützung. Auch die Maxims Bauernopfer von Abel Gerrit eilt herbei und tritt in den Kampf ein. Nach einer guten Stunde des Schlagabtauschs sowie einiger taktischer Manöver geht am Sprungknoten das Tor zum Immaterium auf und ein leichter Kreuzer tritt mit seiner Eskorte von drei Raidern ins System ein – Lady Li ist endlich angekommen. Kurz darauf trifft eine Audiobotschaft auf der Domina ein, welche unverkennbar die – leicht schrille – Stimme von Lady Li vernehmen lässt: “Falkhomme, ist es Euch schon einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass man mit vier Schiffen im Allgemeinen nicht so schnell reisen kann wie mit einem? – Und dies gilt insbesondere für Reisen im Immaterium! Doch ich bin wohl fälschlicherweise davon ausgegangen, dass wir gemeinsam vorgehen. Nun, da Sie ja einen beträchtlichen Vorsprung herausgeschlagen haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie auf Zayth schon Erkundungen angestellt haben und vielleicht gar erfolgreich waren und für unsere Mission entscheidende Informationen einholen konnten. Ich erwarte die Übermittlung allfälliger solcher Informationen auf schnellstem Wege.” Man benötigt keineswegs das dem Lord-Captain eigene feinsinnige Gespür für subtile Zwischentöne, um den etwas ungehaltenen Unterton zu bemerken. Dieser sendet eine kurze Antwortbotschaft wenig beschwichtigenden Inhalts mit der Bitte um Unterstützung gegen Bastilles Fregatte. Die Nihontu bestätigt den Erhalt und die kleine Flotte des Hauses Ma'Kao macht sich zum Schauplatz der Auseinandersetzung auf – die drei schnellen Raider kommen schnell näher. Auch die Irrgängerin hat die Neuankömmlinge selbstverständlich bemerkt. Nach einem letzten Angriff macht sie daher kehrt und fährt schleunigst aufs Innere des Systems zu. Falkhomme überlegt eine kurzen Augenblick, ob er die Aggressoren fahren lassen soll. Die Zeit drängt, die Schreckensperle muss vor den “Mitbewerbern” gefunden werden. Andererseits hat die Domina und ihre befreundeten Schiffe einen ansehnlichen Vorsprung sowie alleinigen Zugang zur kritischen Information über den Weg zum “Schatzplaneten”. Die Irrgängerin und ihre Besatzung sollen also zur Verantwortung gezogen werden – dieses Vorgehen könnte ja auch durchaus profitabel sein. Falkhomme und Gerrit nehmen also die Verfolgung auf und vergessen nicht ihre Laser- und Makrokanonenbatterien einzusetzen. Innerhalb einer Stunde haben sich auch die Raider auf Schussweite angenähert und beginnen ebenfalls mit Lasern und Makrokanonen den Angriff. Mehrere Stunden lang dauert die Verfolgungsjagd – die Irrgängerin ständig unter heftigem Beschuss. Die Nihontu fährt zu langsam und kann nicht aufschließen. Aber auch die fliehende Fregatte kommt nicht so recht in Fahrt und kann sich daher ihren Verfolgern nicht entziehen. Nach mehreren Stunden Jagd und Beschuss scheint einer von Lady Li’s Raidern endlich einen guten Treffer gelandet zu haben. Falkhomme und Gerrit schießen weiter – in offene Wunden. Die Sensoren zeigen an, dass die meisten Systeme der Irrgängerin auszufallen beginnen. Bald treibt sie ohne Antrieb und Waffen im Raum. Diese Gelegenheit lässt sich Falkhomme nicht entgehen. Er gibt Befehl zum Entern. Der Kampf um die Fregatte Die Domina bringt sich daraufhin mit Blacks kundiger Unterstützung auf Parallelkurs zur Irrgängerin und nähert sich dieser an, bis die Schiffe schließlich direkten Kontakt aufnehmen. Von der Domina aus werden die Schleusenschläuche ausgefahren, die am Feindschiff andocken und die Falkhommeschen Soldaten erzwingen sich an vielen Stellen gewaltsam den Zugang zur feindlichen Fregatte – der Lord-Captain ihnen allen voran, beschützt von Kay und seinen Elitetruppe und dicht gefolgt von Black und Tionaca. In einigen Bereichen der Irrgängerin findet man nur mehr Tote und Schwerverletzte – offensichtlich war der Beschuss von gleich fünf Schiffen hier erfolgreich. In anderen Teilen des Schiffs ist der Widerstand durch die Besatzung gering bis kaum existent – es scheint, als ob viele den Glauben an einen Sieg bereits verloren haben. Nur das Sicherheitspersonal der Irrgängerin kann den Truppen der Domina noch an so mancher Stelle ernsthaft etwas entgegen setzen. Doch Captain Falkhommes überlegene Strategie und die Durchschlagskraft der ihm bedingungslos ergebenen Truppen ermöglichen es, auch diesen Widerstand binnen weniger Stunden zu brechen. Während die Falkhommeschen Truppen jeden strategisch wichtigen Ort der Irrgängerin einnehmen und besetzen, treffen der Lord-Captain und seine Offiziere auf der feindlichen Brücke ein. Auch hier befinden sich viele Leichen und Verletzte. Der Captain der feindlichen Fregatte scheint sich angesichts der aussichtslosen Situation selbst gerichtet zu haben. Die noch lebenden Offiziere ergeben sich und übergeben das Schiff dem Vorstand des Hauses Falkhomme. Tionaca “überprüft” sogleich die einzig überlebende Astropathin Mira García, welche froh ist mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein und sich bedingungslos ihren neuen Herren unterwirft, was die Falkhommeschen Chef-Astropathin bestätigen kann. Auch einer der drei Navigatoren – ein gewisser Olov Makenius – hat die Schlacht unbeschadet überstanden und wird in Gewahrsam genommen. Der Chefpilot und viele andere führende Offiziere weilen jedoch nicht mehr unter den Lebenden. Victoare Falkhomme gedenkt, das Schiff in das Eigentum seines Hauses zu überführen. Er muss sich nun überlegen, wie er unter diesen Voraussetzungen weiter vorzugehen hat. Von außen betrachtet Der oberste Tech-Priester der Domina Invicta, Cerobius Ectelion, steht vor den großen Steuerbord-Vista-Panelen in der Messe der Führungsoffiziere der Fregatte und blickt auf das fremde Schiff, welches keine hundert Meter vor ihm antriebslos durch das System von Zayth fährt – die Domina auf exaktem Parallelkurs mit perfekt angepasster Geschwindigkeit. Unzählige Enterschläuche sind unterhalb zu sehen, durch die vor wenigen Stunden die Falkhommeschen Truppen in das feindliche Schiff eindrangen. Cero ist aufgewühlt, aber sehr erschöpft. Er ist zwar nicht direkt in die Kampfhandlungen verwickelt, da es sich ein Captain nicht leisten kann, seine Tech-Priester im Kampf zu verlieren und es sich dadurch mit dem Adeptus Mechanicus zu verscherzen (einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein Mitglied des Hauses Falkhomme ohnehin derartiges niemals auch nur erwägen würde). Der Chief Enginseer ist aber – so wie viele seiner Kameraden – schon seit mehr als zwei Wachen im Dienst und ununterbrochen beschäftigt gewesen. Während der Schlacht mussten Cero und seine Tech-Priester ständig den Geist der Maschine beruhigen, da Black die Antriebe der Domina mehrmals an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit führte. Dem Omnissiah sei Dank ist die Domina ein sehr vergebendes Schiff. Cero war schon auf anderen Schiffen tätig, auf denen die Leistung der Antriebe bei längerer Überlastung plötzlich einbrach und für mehrere Stunden – wenn nicht Tage – nur halbe Fahrt gemacht werden konnte. Nachdem die Raumschlacht erfolgreich geschlagen war, überwachte Cero persönlich die technischen Aspekte des Enterns. Die Enterschläuche waren seit den Piratenkriegen nicht mehr gebraucht worden – und tatsächlich ließen sich drei davon vorerst nicht ausfahren. Das Problem hatte er aber in wenigen Minuten behoben. Alle Truppen kamen rechtzeitig zum Töten oder auch zum Sterben auf der Irrgängerin an. Und als dann eine merkwürdige Stille auf der Domina eingekehrt war, während drüben auf der Irrgängerin an vielen Stellen die Kämpfe zu toben begannen, hielt Cero in der Kathedrale noch eine Andacht ab, um den Omnissiah zu bitten, seinen Kameraden Wissen und Weisheit zu vermitteln und so der guten Sache beizustehen, und den Geist der Maschine weiter zu besänftigen. Jetzt will er endlich das Schiff betrachten, dass ihn so lange wach gehalten hat. Blickt man aus den Panelen Richtung Heck, so sieht man in großen schon etwas verblassten Lettern “IRRGÄN …” sowie den imperialen Aquila. Mehr lässt sich aus dieser Perspektive nicht erkennen. Direkt gegenüber, hinter den Rundbögen, muss die Brücke sein, und über den Kommandodecks kann man die Antennen gut erkennen. In dem Turm dahinter residiert wohl der Chefnavigator. Was ist denn das für ein eigenartiges Gerät auf der Spitze des Turmes? Das muss ich mir näher ansehen, wenn ich sie wieder instand setze. Eine Botschaft kommt über Vox herein: “Hier spricht der Seneschall. Unsere Truppen waren siegreich, die Feinde haben sich ergeben, und die Fregatte ist nun unter der Herrschaft des Lord-Captain. Cero hört die Offiziere hinter sich jubeln. Sehr gut! Ein schönes Schiff, welches unter der Herrschaft der Freunde des Ordens die Botschaft des Omnissiah in die Galaxie hinaus tragen wird. Ich werde mich nun gleich hinüber begeben. Der Blick Richtung Bug lässt auch von hier oben noch die riesige Titanschmiede-Lanze erkennen. Wahrscheinlich Marine-Fertigung. Sie passt aber irgendwie nicht zum Schiff. Und da vorn, links an der Bugspitze – gut hundert Meter im Durchmesser und in einem mit der Adamantiumpanzerung geschmiedet – ist gut das Sigel des Adeptus Mechanicus zu erkennen. Ceros Adjutant, welcher all die Zeit etwas hinter ihm stand, blickt seinem Vorgesetzten verwundert nach: “Sir! … Bruder Cerobius! … Wo eilt Ihr hin?” Die Übernahme der Irrgängerin Nach etwa 15 Minuten befindet sich Cero auf der Irrgängerin und merkt sogleich, dass es sich hier um etwas besonderes handeln muss – ein altes Schiff, ein sehr altes Schiff, wenn auch modifiziert, was aber eben aufgrund des Alters nicht verwunderlich ist. Obschon auch dieses Schiff eine Fregatte ist, wirkt es grundsätzlich anders aufgebaut als die Domina. An vielen Stellen im Inneren des Schiffs ist wieder das Sigel des Adeptus Mechanicus zu erkennen. Gekämpft wird nur mehr in wenigen Bereichen, doch an vielen Ecken türmen sich die Leichen und die Verwundeten. Cero erhält den Befehl von der Brücke, rasch die Lebenserhaltungssysteme wieder in Gang zu setzen. Er macht sich auf den Weg zum Hauptcogitator. Dort wird er von seinen Brüdern begrüßt. Einige der Techpriester wurden durch Explosionen schwer verletzt, darunter auch Plinius Adderleigh, der Chefingenieur der Irrgängerin. Er kann Cero jedoch mitteilen, wie er wo vorzugehen hat, um die Reparaturen in Angriff zu nehmen. Und der Chefingenieur der Domina ist froh, dass Plinius helfen kann, denn solch antike Lebenserhaltungssysteme wie hier sind ihm noch nicht begegnet. Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es ihm mit Hilfe seiner Brüder, sie wieder in Gang zu setzen. Das Atmen auf der Irrgängerin wird wieder leichter. Man schwitzt weniger, man friert seltener. Kurz darauf wird er zu den Plasmaantrieben gerufen – auch diese müssen schleunigst repariert werden, damit man wieder aufbrechen kann. In der Kathedrale der Irrgängerin erwartet Cero eine noch größere Überraschung: Die Antriebe sind noch älter als die Lebenserhaltungssysteme und stellen sich als ein ganz besonderer “Schatz” heraus – und dementsprechend ist es noch schwieriger, sie wieder in Gang zu setzen. Auch mit der Unterstützung durch seine Brüder benötigt Cero hier geraume Zeit für die Reparaturen. Mira García, die Astropathin, die sofort und bedingungslos sowie unter großer Erleichterung zum Hause Falkhomme übergelaufen ist und nun den Befehlen Tionacas gehorcht, übergibt dieser eine astropathische Botschaft, welche wenige Stunden zuvor abgesandt wurde: ++An: Lord-Admiral Bastille VII.++ ++Von: Cpt. Abdelqadir Bastille++ ++Transmission: Astropathisch, gesendet 474.816.M41++ Höchstgeschätzter Lord-Captain Bastille, liebster Onkel! Wir befinden uns im System von Zayth. Wir hatten Falkhomme schon gestellt, bevor unvermutet die Lindwurmschlampe dazwischen kam. Wir sind schwer unter Beschuss und müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen. Bitte um Unterstützung. Aber es sei Euch versichert: Diese Verräter bekommen Euren Alten Schatz nur über meine Leiche. In Treue & Hochachtung Ergebenst Euer Neffe Abdelqadir Bastille (Cpt. der Irrgängerin) Tionaca informiert umgehend den Lord-Captain. Da Cero keine Zeit hat, beordert sie daraufhin einige Techpriester zu ihr, welche den astropathischen Signalverstärker der Irrgängerin ausbauen und auf der Domina wieder einbauen sollen. Währenddessen inspiziert Black die Hangars der Irrgängerin und findet dort einen Aquila Lander, einen Chiropteran Scout, und zwei Calixis-Pattern Fury Interceptors. Er kann seine Freude darüber nicht ganz verbergen. Die Sicherheitsoffiziere informieren Kay, dass sich die Mehrzahl der Brückenoffiziere ergeben haben. Die erste Offizierin des eroberten Schiffs, eine gewisse Elena Saint-Pierre, habe zudem auf der Seite der Falkhommeschen Truppen gekämpft und den Master at Arms der Irfgängerin (von hinten) erschlagen. Die verkohlte Leiche läge zur Besichtigung bereit. Der Lord-Captain bespricht diese Angelegenheit mit Saint-Pierre kurz im kleinen Kreis, hört von dieser eine erstaunliche Geschichte, und schickt sie dann unter Bewachung auf die Domina. Mittlerweile wurde er nämlich von Lady Li auf die Nihontu eingeladen, eine Barge für seinen Transport ist bereits unterwegs. Dies kommt ihm sehr gelegen und er macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Black übernimmt das Kommando der Irrgängerin und übernimmt die Station auf der Brücke, die er für die des CoB hält. Die Brücke der Irrgängerin sieht völlig anders aus als die der Domina – in ihrer Mitte befindet sich eine schlanke vergoldete Pyramide, auf deren Spitze der Thron des Captains … thront. Ein ausfahrbarer Steg führt von der Rückwand der Brücke dorthin, eine Treppe zum Thron gibt es nicht. Daneben befinden sich die wichtigsten Stationen der Brücke auf großen Stegen, alle nur durch Aufzüge erreichbar. Während die Brücke auf der Domina vornehmlich aus Stein gefertigt ist, herrscht hier Holz vor, meist vergoldet. Es gibt keine unmittelbar erkennbaren Stationen, von denen aus die Laserbatterien oder die Lanze zu bedienen wären, aber eine verhältnismäßig große Anzahl an Sensor- und Cogitatorstationen. Über dem Hauptvistapanel prangt in der Mitte mächtig das Sigel des Adeptus Mechanicus, auf der Rückwand ist der imperiale Aquila zu sehen. Kay und Tionaca machen sich daran, die restlichen Offiziere der Irrgängerin zu “überprüfen”. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass zwei Astropathen und ein Navigator vertrauenswürdig sind. Der Chefnavigator ist nicht ganz überzeugt, dass die neue Herrschaft zu akzeptieren ist. Das personifizierte Standgericht Lucius Kay vollzieht die von ihm gefällten Todesurteile für die nicht Unterwerfungswilligen sofort, was Tionaca doch recht mitzunehmen scheint. Da nach den langen Stunden der Raumschlacht, des Enterns und der Übernahme des Schiffs schon mehr als zwei Wachen vergangen sind, sind alle Beteiligten sehr erschöpft. Black beginnt daher, entsprechende Mittel einzunehmen, auf dass er als CoB der Irrgängerin nicht seinen Dienst verschläft. Lord-Captain Falkhomme ist mittlerweile auf der Nihontu angekommen und wir dort von Lady Li empfangen. Sie unterbreitet ihm sogleich mehrere Vorschläge und einen Plan: Da Falkhomme durch den Passus primus das Recht auf die Irrgängerin habe, könne er sie haben. Das Haus Li verfüge ja über eine ausreichende Anzahl an Schiffen. Da Falkhomme das Schiff jedoch keinesfalls ohne die Unterstützung des Hauses Ma’Kao einnehmen hätte können, verlange sie 50% an allen künftigen Einnahmen allfälliger Handelsabkommen mit Zayth. Wie Falkhomme mit dem Abkömmling des Hauses Arcadius umgehen möchte, sei seine Sache. Victoare scheint von dem Vorschlag angetan zu sein, zeigt aber keine allzu deutliche plebejische Freude. Li spricht weiter: Sie habe schon Verstärkung angefordert und möchte nun im großen Stil und ein für alle mal mit der Bastille-Brut aufräumen. Es scheint, als hätte ihr Haus mehr als nur eine Rechnung mit den Bastilles offen. Der Lord-Captain ist jedoch viel zu höflich, als dass er an dieser Stellengenauer Nachfragen würde. Während sich also die Ma’Kao-Flotte um den Aggressor kümmern werde, solle Falkhomme – nunmehr ja nicht mehr nur in Begleitung Gerrits, sondern mit einem weiteren Schiff versehen – schleunigst den Weg zur Schreckensperle herausfinden. Alle Schätze, die dort zu finden sind, sollen sich die beiden Häuser teilen. Habe sie ihre Aufgabe vor Falkhomme erledigt, werde sie ihm zu Hilfe eilen, und umgekehrt. Falkhomme könne sich im Übrigen nunmehr auch sicher sein, dass er einen formidablen Erzfeind in Bastille gewonnen habe (was ihn auch stärker an das Haus Ma’Kao binden sollte). Falkhomme stimmt auch diesem Plan gerne zu. Um die formale Besiegelung kümmern sich die Beamten der Häuser. Die Nihontu und ihre drei Begleitschiffe werden in den nächsten Stunden aufbrechen, um gemeinsam mit der Verstärkung Bastille zu stellen. Nach einer freundlichen Verabschiedung kehrt der müde Lord-Captain zur Domina zurück, um sich schließlich noch Elena Saint-Pierre genauer anzusehen. Cero konnte mittlerweile unter enormen Anstrengungen die Plasmaantriebe wieder in Gang setzen und erhält gleich darauf den Befehl, sich auch um die Warp-Antriebe zu kümmern. Diese uninteressante und wenig lohnende Aufgabe überlässt er gerne seinen ihm untergebenen Brüdern. Er macht sich lieber auf, diese eigenartige Antenne hinter der Brücke zu erforschen und findet heraus, dass sie sich auf der Spitze des Navigatorenturms befindet – offensichtlich ein besonderer Warpsensor, über denn man noch mehr herausfinden muss. Auf dem Weg dorthin entdeckt er hinter einer beschädigten Wandverkleidung die großen Lettern “rudent”. Da dies offensichtlich nur ein Teil einer Beschriftung sein kann, lässt er die Verkleidung gänzlich abmontieren, um sodann Folgendes lesen zu können: “Vox Prudentiae”. Cero versteht sofort: Es handelt sich um eine der drei legendären Forschungsfregatten der Schwertklasse vom Mars. Mit den Schwesterschiffen Vox Sapientiae und Vox Scientiae bereiste sie viele Male die Galaxie, später wurden sie auch als Eskortschiff für Kolonisten eingesetzt. Seit M28 galten jedoch alle drei Schiffe als verschollen. M31, während des Großen Kreuzzugs, tauchte alleine die Vox Prudentiae im Calixis-Sektor wieder auf und wurde von der Imperialen Marine übernommen. Offensichtlich wurde sie daraufhin umbenannt und in eine Fregatte der Feuersturmklasse umgebaut, was Cero gar nicht zu goutieren vermag. M37 verschwand sie spurlos während einer größeren Schlacht gegen die Eldar. Weder von ihr noch von ihren zwei Schwesterschiffen hörte man jemals etwas wieder. Cero weiß, dass es noch einige weiteere Legenden um die Schiffe gibt, doch ist es ihm nicht möglich, sich an Genaueres erinnern. Jedenfalls muss er dem Lord-Captain schnellstmöglich um die Erlaubnis bitten, die von der Imperialen Marine installierte gotteslästerliche Lanze zu entfernen. Lord-Captain Falkhomme kommt zurück auf die Domina und begibt sich sofort zu Elena Saint-Pierre, die sich ihm bereits zuvor als Heléne-Yoséphe de Grandefours zu erkennen gegeben hat. Wenn diese Frau, die alle Spielregeln der Etikette des Hochadels zu beherrschen scheint, nicht lügt, ist sie die Zweitgeborene von Lady-Captain Ysabelle de Grandefours, der derzeitigen Vorsitzenden eines der Gründungshäuser der Sacré Confédération Lorraine. Die Grandefours zählen zu den bedeutendsten Handelshäusern des Heiligen Bundes und brauchen auch keinen Vergleich mit den größten und wohlhabendsten Familien des Imperiums zu scheuen. Victoare lernte Lady Ysabelle und ihre älteste Tochter und Erbin Jyliette vor drei Jahren bei der letzten Dekadenversammlung der Confédération kennen, Heléne war damals nicht zugegen. Helénes Gesicht weckte nunmehr Erinnerungen in ihm, doch vermochte er sie nicht zuzuordnen. Auch wollte er sich nicht darauf verlassen und beauftragte daher Gluck mit einer ausführlichen Untersuchung. Fotografien und Aufzeichnungen im Librarium bestätigen die Aussagen der ersten Offizierin der Irrgängerin. Victoare ist erleichtert. Heléne berichtet weiters, dass sie die letzten Jahre als Mistress of Whispers auf dem Hauptschiff ihrer Mutter, der Majestique, im Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders tätig war. Vor einigen Monaten erhielt sie einen Spezialauftrag, als verdeckte Ermittlerin auf den Schiffen des Hauses Bastille tätig zu sein, da schwerwiegende Verdachtsmomente darauf hinweisen, dass die Bastilleschen Aktivitäten gegen den Gottkaiser und das Imperium und damit auch gegen die Confédération und ihre Häuser gerichtet sind. Aufgrund von gefälschten Unterlagen konnte sie als Erste Offizierin auf dem Eskortschiff Bastille ihren Dienst beginnen. Im Laufe der letzten Monate wurden die Verdachtsmomente durch ihr Untersuchungen bestätigt. Genaueres könne Heléne jederzeit berichten. Der Captain der Irrgängerin und Neffe Lord-Admiral Bastilles, Abdelqadir Bastille, habe sich selbst gerichtet, als die Lage beim Entern durch die Falkhommeschen Truppen aussichtslos wurde. Der engste Vertraute Bastilles, der Master at Arms Ian Connelly, wollte sich jedoch keinesfalls ergeben, so dass sich Heléne gezwungen sah, zu drastischeren Mitteln zu greifen, um die übrigen Offiziere von der Richtigkeit der Übergabe des Schiffs an Lord-Captain Falkhomme zu überzeugen. Daraufhin habe sie den Befehl zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation gegeben, welchem auch ein Großteil der noch übrigen Besatzung nachgekommen ist. Victoire ist von der Wahrhaftigkeit und Vertrauenswürdigkeit Helénes überzeugt und weist ihr Rang und Uniform eines Lieutenant Commanders auf der Domina zu. Sie wird – zumindest bis auf Weiteres – Dienst auf dem Schiff verrichten. Eine spezifische Aufgabe wird er ihr später zuweisen. Victoare geht zu Bett, und Black hält sich durch die Segnungen der pharmazeutischen Forschung des 41. Milleniums noch ein paar weitere Stunden wach. Die Archeotech-Sonde Nach einer ausgiebigen Bettruhe erfährt der Lord-Captain von Cero, dass der Warpantrieb der Irrgängerin repariert ist, dass sie eigentlich “Vox Prudentiae” heißt und nach Meinung des Adeptus Mechanicus von ihren blasphemischen Modifikationen befreit werden sollte. Tionaca berichtet außerdem, dass Kay mit den widerspenstigeren Offizieren der Vox recht endgültig umgegangen ist. Victoare beruhigt beide und gibt den Befehl zum sofortigen Aufbruch nach Vaporius. Black darf endlich schlafen, behält aber vorerst das Kommando über die Vox. Nach wenigen Stunden tritt man ins Empyrium ein. Dabei entdecken die Sensoren einen “Schatten” im Warp. Es muss sich um ein Schiff handeln, doch Genaueres kann man nicht erkennen. Man lässt Zayth und alle Warpschatten hinter sich und begibt sich auf die Reise. Nach einigen Tagen wird eine der üblichen Pausen im Realraum eingeschoben. Die Besatzungen können sich endlich ein wenig erholen, die Navigatorin berechnet ihren Kurs neu. Kurz darauf zeigt eine Routine-Abtastung ein künstliches Objekt in einem weiten Orbit um die Sonne des Systems. Genauere Untersuchungen zeigen, dass es sich um ein kugelförmiges Vehikel imperialen Ursprungs handeln muss, welches jedoch kaum 20m im Durchmesser aufweist. Man nähert sich an und versucht zu kommunizieren – jedoch etwas polternd, was zur Folge hat, dass sich das Objekt blitzschnell mehrere Raumeinheiten entfernt, um sodann wieder seine Bahnen ruhig um die Sonne zu ziehen. Cero will das Vehikel aus unmittelbarer Nähe in Augenschein nehmen, Kay begleitet ihn. Dort angekommen, machen die beiden einen kleinen Raumspaziergang, und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten findet Cero tatsächlich einen Zugang zu dem Objekt. Im Innern vermag er es, die Kontrolle darüber zu erlangen und die große Kugel so unbeschadet in die Laderäume der Domina zu manövrieren. Cero findet heraus, dass es sich um eine Jahrtausende alte Sonde des Adeptus Mechanicus handelt, welche in der Anfangszeit des neuen Imperiums vom Mars ausgesandt wurde, um die Galaxie zu erkunden. Offensichtlich ist sie aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion vor geraumer Zeit in diesem System gestrandet. Die gesamte Sonde ist aufgrund ihrer Archeotechnologie sicherlich als häretisches Objekt im Sinne der Ecclesiarchie zu betrachten, so dass der Lord-Captain befiehlt, deren Anwesenheit auf der Domina nicht weiter zu erwähnen. Bis auf weiteres dürfe sie jedoch an Bord bleiben. Lt Cmd Heléne de Grandefours wird vom Lord-Captain nun eine offizielle Funktion zugewiesen. Sie soll als Dirigentin des Raunens einen Teil der Sicherheitsagenden übernehmen und in dieser Hinsicht – im Gegensatz zu Kay – eher “prophylaktisch” tätig sein. Sie nimmt ihre neue Tätigkeit sofort auf, indem sie die wichtigsten Teile des Schiffs verwanzen lässt. Der Lord-Captain – und nur dieser – wird darüber selbstverständlich genau informiert. Heléne werden außerdem die Sensoren und deren Mannschaft unterstellt. Da Tionaca mittlerweile durch mentales Sondieren herausgefunden hat, dass dem Chefnavigator der Irrgängerin nach wie vor nicht zu trauen ist, und da sie weiß, dass dies sein Todesurteil bedeutet, bittet sie Heléne, ihm ein kurzes und schmerzloses Ende zu bereiten. Sie findet ihn kurz darauf leblos mit einem sauberen, tiefen Schnitt an seiner verbrannten Kehle, welcher auf ein kurzes Leiden hinweist, vor. Cero verschafft sich in den nächsten Stunden weitere Informationen über die technische Ausrüstung der Vox Prudentiae und findet noch einige weitere Archeotech-Schätze. Nach seiner Ruhewache sind die Reparaturen jedoch immer noch nicht allzu weit gediehen, so dass er selbst Hand anlegen muss. Nach einer weiteren Wache kann er dem Lord-Captain endlich die freudige Nachricht übermitteln, dass die Vox Prudentiae reisetauglich ist. Kleinere Reparaturen können leicht während der Fahrt erledigt werden. Victoare gibt darauf hin sofort den Befehl, das System zu verlassen, die Domina, die Vox und die Gambit begeben sich daraufhin auf eine weitere Reise ins Empyrium, und zwar nach Vaporius. Black begibt sich auf eine Reise in die Krankenstation, um seine Leber von Needles überprüfen zu lassen. Vaporius Ankunft beim Planeten der Priesterkönige Die auf gut eine Woche veranschlagte Reise dauert trotz der Fahrt im Konvoi nur zwei Tage. Cmd Luxburg vermag ihre Kameraden immer wieder aufs Neue zu überraschen. Dem Lord-Captain wird immer deutlicher, welchen “Schatz” er da in der Quelle der Navigatoren mit an Bord hat. Im System ist nichts Auffälliges zu entdecken, und so begibt man sich auf die kurze Reise zum Zielplaneten. Helénes Nachforschungen im Librarium ergeben Folgendes: Vaporius ist ein Wüstenplanet, der von Menschen (Kolonisten) bewohnt wird, welche von Priesterkönigen regiert werden. Es herrscht ein striktes feudales Kastensystem. Technologisch ist die Gesellschaft nicht sehr weit fortgeschritten. Insbesondere scheinen die Vaporianer nicht der Warpreise kundig zu sein. Offensichtlich hat man in den letzten Jahrhunderten so einiges vergessen. Die Priesterkönige leben mit ihren Untertanen in Städten aus Glas und Kupfer. Dies Städte sind mehrere hundert Kilometer von einander entfernt, Karawanenpfade verbinden sie mit einander. Die Oberfläche des Planeten besteht hauptsächlich aus Wüste, es gibt aber auch große blaugrüne Seen, die giftige und ätzende Substanzen enthalten, sowie riesige Gebirgszüge. Das so genannte Staubmeer ist die größte Wüste, welche völlig unbewohnt ist. Auf der Fahrt vom Sprungknoten zum Planeten erhält Tionaca eine beunruhigende Bildnachricht, welche sie sogleich dem Lord-Captain übermittelt. Auch wenn ihn dies mehr als nur beunruhigen mag, so behält er die schlechte Nachricht vorerst noch für sich. Nach wenigen Wachen ist man kurz davor, in den Orbit um Vaporius einzutreten. Schon kurz zuvor haben die Sensoren ein imperiales Schiff ausgemacht, welches nunmehr eine Standardbotschaft an die Neuankömmlinge richtet, die das Schiff als eines der imperialen Ecclesiarchie ausweist. Der Lord-Captain ruft seine Führungsoffiziere in den Konferenzraum 2. Dort berichtet er erstens darüber, dass Lord-Admiral Bastille VII. ihm mit eindringlichen Bildern vom Tod von Madame Charlabelle berichtet und dadurch zugleich den Krieg erklärt hat. Das Haus Falkhomme lasse sich dadurch aber nicht von seinen Vorhaben abhalten. Außerdem weist er auf die Anwesenheit von offiziellen Vertretern der Ecclesiarchie im System hin. Dies habe zur Folge, dass niemand die Sonde in den Hangars der Domina zu erwähnen habe, und dass das erbeutete alte Schiff von nun an bis auf weiteres wieder “Irrgängerin” heiße. Genauere Informationen über dieses Schiff sind nicht weiterzugeben. Der Kontakt mit den Vertretern der Ecclesiarchie solle mit allem nötigen Respekt geschehen, er sei aber auf das Allernotwendigste zu beschränken. Im Orbit beginnt Heléne mit der Suche nach dem Nexus. Und bald wird sie fündig: Auf dem Gipfel eines großen Gebirgszugs findet sie einen Struktur aus Geistknochen. Tionaca kann daraufhin bestätigen, dass es sich um den Eldar-Nexus auf Vaporius handeln muss. Sofort stellt Victoare ein Außenteam zusammen. Heléne, Tionaca, Cero und Kay werden mit dem Lord-Captain auf den Planeten fliegen. Black muss noch zur Beobachtung in der Krankenstation bleiben. Kay wird vier Kroot und acht Leute des Sicherheitspersonals mitnehmen.